


Not the Time

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Ficlets [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, prank fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Baekhyun tries to play a prank on his boyfriend, but realizes sometimes it’s better not to.





	Not the Time

Baekhyun giggled to himself quietly as he crept towards Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Baekhyun made it a point to mess with Kyungsoo at least once a day, and he hadn’t yet, and it was way past time. He peeked his head inside and saw Kyungsoo asleep on his bed. Well, Baekhyun assumed he was asleep. His back was turned to him so he couldn’t really tell, but Kyungsoo wasn’t known for just laying around in bed.

He moved his head away from the opening and placed a hand to his chin, thinking deeply. The question was, should he go wake Kyungsoo up to mess with him? On one hand, he knew Kyungsoo was probably tired and would chase him down to beat him up if he did. But on the other hand, a sleepy, annoyed Kyungsoo attempting to get his tired limbs to work properly in order to chase him? Too funny to pass up. And maybe he would be too tired to fight him, and he’d get to see a sleepy tired Soo, which was probably the cutest of all.

He peeked back in and saw Kyungsoo fidget in place, letting a soft sound escape that Baekhyun had only ever heard Kyungsoo make when he was sleeping. He nodded sharply to himself. It was decided, he was definitely going to wake Kyungsoo up. He had to.

He tiptoed in, trying to be as quiet as possible to give himself the best opportunity to mess with Kyungsoo. He had just made it around the foot of the bed when he tripped over a shoe, sending him and God knows what else crashing to the floor along with him. They made a loud clanging sound, and Baekhyun knew that he was done for. He needed to get out, and he needed to get out fast.

He was about to bolt when he heard giggling from Kyungsoo’s bed. It was the slightly delirious kind that only came from the truly tired, and now Baekhyun could only feel terrible about waking him up. He looked up cautiously to see Kyungsoo smiling softly down at him. His eyes were lidded heavily in his half-awake state, and his arms were clenched tightly around a small penguin plushie.

Baekhyun recognized the plushie instantly. He had won it for Kyungsoo at a carnival during one of their many “team bonding” sessions before they debuted. Kyungsoo only slept with it when he felt lonely after a rough day. It only made Baekhyun feel even worse, as he distantly remembered Kyungsoo’s frown when he had come back into the dorm after his solo schedule.

He had been so wrapped up in playing with Chanyeol and Jongdae, that he had completely neglected Kyungsoo, who clearly needed his comfort. If he couldn’t even see that Kyungsoo needed someone to be with him, what kind of terrible boyfriend was he? The worst sort of boyfriend. He knew they often didn’t act like boyfriends, but he really did care for Kyungsoo a lot, and in Kyungsoo’s time of need, he had accidentally ignored him.

The thought of a lonely and sad Kyungsoo having to walk past him having fun, not even caring how he felt, made him absolutely sick to his stomach. But somehow in his misguided quest to anger Kyungsoo, he had actually cheered him up, as was evidenced by his steadily brightening expression.

“Baek, were you trying to scare me?”

Baekhyun’s mind seemed to short circuit as he searched for an appropriate response. If he said yes, he risked hurting Kyungsoo’s feelings. Kyungsoo was especially sensitive after rough days, and Baekhyun wanted to absolutely avoid hurting them even more than he probably already had. Or he could lie an-. Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly at how long it was taking him to respond.

So lying it was.

“Of course not, Soo. I came to cuddle with you. Can we cuddle?” Baekhyun shot him his best puppy dog eyes in order to look as convincing as possible.

Kyungsoo seemed to approve as he shuffled back a bit in his bed, holding the covers up as if inviting Baekhyun to join him. He scrambled up onto the bed quickly. He rearranged them carefully so that Kyungsoo’s back was to his chest, his own arm wrapped around the other’s soft waist.

By the time he had finished rearranging them, Kyungsoo had already fallen back to sleep, fingers intertwined with Baekhyun’s. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s head.

“Sleep tight, Soo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :3 Come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
